A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally a device for storing fishing lures such as spinning baits, or spinner baits as they are also known in the art. In more particular, the present invention is directed toward an improved spinning bait storage container wherein the unique configuration of this type of lure is accommodated by means of a specially designed individual storage container.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Broadly speaking, a spinning bait is a fishing lure which is constructed of two arms of roughly equal length which are jointed together in an "V" or elbow configuration. At or near the free end of one of these two arms is a collection of one or more objects--typically shiny metallic spoon-shaped objects called "blades"--which are designed to spin as the lure is drawn through the water. Hence, this arm is often referred to as the spinner arm. The other arm of a spinning bait is equipped with a hook which is typically concealed within a skirt formed of numerous strands of some flexible material. This material might be, by way of example only, strands of metal flake-impregnated silicon. The skirt is usually surmounted by (and attached to) a bullet shaped head, upon which are affixed small "eyes" to make this arm of the lure resemble a small fish or other aquatic prey. The head and the skirt can be (and are) both variously colored to enhance their attractiveness to fish.
In normal operation, a fishing line is tied to the spinning bait at or near the apex of its "V." The device is then cast into the water using a conventional rod and reel combination and is thereafter drawn back toward the caster. When it is drawn through the water, the blades attached to the spinner arm beat the water, thereby generating vibrations which draw the attention of a target fish, often a bass, to the device. In a best case scenario, the fish, after turning its attention to the vibrating members of the spinning bait, mistakes the lure on the non-spinning arm as prey and attempts to consume it, thereby impaling itself on the hook. Ingenious lure manufacturers have discovered that by varying the relative lengths of the two arms, and the number and characteristics of the items attached thereto, it is possible to intensify the generated vibrations, thereby augmenting the effectiveness of the device.
The peculiar construction of spinning baits has made their storage somewhat problematic both from a safety standpoint and from an aesthetic standpoint. First, because of the their larger size and "V" shape, these lures do not fit comfortably into the standard rectangular compartments of most fishing tackle boxes. Thus, they may be relegated to a "common area" of some sort within the box. When these lures are placed in contact with other lures (either of the same type or not) there is a high potential for entanglement of the skirt, hook, and or blades with similar items of the other lures. Untangling these lures represents a serious safety problem, with impalement of the untangler by a hook a constant threat. Additionally, the skirts of these lures are prone to softening and partial melting at summer temperatures, which can result in adhesion between skirts of different lures if they are placed together. Similarly, if these lures are laid down in a conventional manner within a hot tackle box, heat and gravity will tend to flatten the skirt and cause its individual strands to adhere together, thereby reducing the aesthetic appeal of the lure and its effectiveness in the water.
Heretofore, as is well known in the fishing industry, there has been a need for a device that would enclose a spinning bait and prevent it from making contact with the other lures in a tackle box. Additionally, the device should support the lure in such a fashion that its skirt would remain relatively uncompressed. Finally, the device should provide ready access to the lure when it is opened.
Accordingly, it should now be recognized, as was recognized by the present inventor, that there exists, and has existed for some time, a very real need for a spinning lure storage device that would address and solve the above-described problems.
After the present invention was conceived and constructed, a patent search was conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office for the purpose of determining whether any similar or related solutions had been previously developed to the foregoing problems. That patent search produced the following references relating to fishing lure storage devices:
__________________________________________________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Title Issue Date __________________________________________________________________________ 1,574,416 Campbell Carrier or Holder for Artificial Bait Feb. 23, 1926 2,513,538 Williams Carrier for Bait-Casting Plugs and Lures July 4, 1950 2,707,583 Keilholz Lure Dispenser May 3, 1955 2,723,484 Nelson, Jr. Packaging and Display Containers for Fish Lures Nov. 15, 1955 3,336,693 Lussier Angler's Jig Box Aug. 22, 1967 4,681,220 Beneke Container for an Offshore Fishing Lure Jul. 21, 1987 4,827,658 Wolniak Fishing Tackle Box with Vertical Storage Compartments May 9, 1989 5,533,297 Crosby Fishing Lure Container Jul. 9, 1996 __________________________________________________________________________
Campbell Pat. No. 1,574,416 discloses a holder for artificial lures which is designed to be worn on the belt of the fisherman, but which does not provide any means of restricting the movement of the lure within the holder, other than through contact with the surrounding walls. Williams Pat. No. 2,513,538 is directed toward a carrier for fishing lures rather than an individual lure container. Keilholz Pat. No. 2,707,583 discusses a tubular lure dispenser of transparent material that can be opened at both ends: the top opening for depositing a lure therein, and the bottom opening for extracting a lure therefrom. This arrangement would not provide any hanging support for the lure and, in the case of a spinning bait, its skirt would be compressed at the bottom of the dispenser during storage. Nelson Jr. Pat. No. 2,723,484 advises of a packaging and display container for a conventional fishing lure with an elongated body and hooks protruding from the underneath side. This invention does not address the peculiar storage problem the arises with a spinning lure. Lussier Pat. No. 3,336,693 discloses a tackle box with movable panels that may be raised to reveal the lures hanging thereon. Wolniak Pat. No. 4,827,658 is directed toward a fishing tackle box that is equipped with a plurality of vertical tubes, wherein individual artificial fishing lures might be stored. Finally, Beneke Pat. No. 4,681,220 and Crosby Pat. No. 5,533,297 also discuss cylindrically shaped containers for fishing lures, with provision to accommodate an attached leader. In each case, however, there is no internal structure within the device to restrict the movement of the lure during transportation and, if the leader is too long, the skirt of a spinning lure stored therein would be compressed at the bottom of the container.
Others have specifically addressed the storage of spinning lures. For example, the Dart company manufactures a soft "Spinner Bait File" which is designed to accommodate spinning lures which have been placed into individual plastic bags for storage. An obvious disadvantage of this approach is that a thin plastic bag may be readily punctured by the spinning lure hook, thereby exposing the unsuspecting fisherman to the possibility of an injury. Additionally, this approach, though inexpensive, does not protect the skirt of the lure against compression during storage. Others have suggested that a soft CD carrier might be utilized, each spinning bait being placed in a separate compartment wherein a standard CD jewel box would normally be placed. This sort of storage container will result in compression of the skirt and may pose a safety hazard if the lure is placed into the storage compartment upside down. Finally, Flambeau Products Corporation (among others) manufactures a "Spinnerbait Box," which is a box-like carrier that features rows of internal vertical partitions over which several spinning baits may be hung in a side-by-side arrangement. However, lures carried inside this sort of carrier will tend to become entangled if the box is upended, as the spinning baits are free to swing about their point of suspension and have sufficient freedom of movement to allow them to collide with adjacent lures.
As is illustrated by the discussion of the previous paragraph, the attempt to develop devices for the storage of fishing lures is an ongoing enterprise. However, no prior device provides the benefits attendant to the instant invention. Additionally, the prior art does not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed hereinafter.
Before proceeding to the description of the instant invention, however, it should be noted and remembered that the description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings, should not be construed as limiting the invention to the examples (or preferred embodiments) shown and described. This is so because those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains will be able to devise other forms of this invention within the ambit of the appended claims.